piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cursed crew
Second curse As Pintel & Ragetti were cursed in the comics, but not cursed in DMC, the crew must have uncursed themselves again before the treasure was reclamed by the sea, and Jack the Monkey must have cursed himself a third time as he was still cursed in DMC and AWE, otherwise the comics wouldn't fit in the continuety. El Chupacabra 13:54, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I believe DMC makes more sense with Pintel and Ragetti being cursed a second time: consider; the film is set a year after Curse (confirmed in dialogue), yet when we meet P&R, they're talking about their escape and newfound mortality as if it occured recently. Now, the Royal Navy wouldn't have kept them locked up for a year, surely, seeing as they attempted to hang Jack, the one pirate who actually helped them. Thus, it makes sense that they escaped twice. As for Jack the monkey, he doesn't appear in the comics, so he's not an issue - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:58, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::The curse can only be lifted, when everyone, who is cursed right now, sacrifices his blood, and as Jack was cursed (he cursed himself immediately after CBP as seen in the Easter-egg scene, so he was cursed in the time when the comics were set), they needed his blood (or the blood of a descendent of him, ^_- ) to lift the curse, like they needed Bootstrap's blood in CBP, and when they lifted the curse, Jack also became mortal again. P.S. Well, there's a difference between a notorious pirate lord with a high bounty on his head and two ordinary gunners. El Chupacabra 07:56, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Watch the film again. Jack cuts his hand, presses the coin to the wound and throws it to Will; Will drops both Jack's and his own coin into the Chest, meaning the Turner blood has been repayed, and Jack has repayed his blood for stealing the coin before the duel. As of the comics, and by extension, DMC, he's not cursed - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:53, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::I ment Jack the Monkey, Barbossa's pet, and not Jack Sparrow. El Chupacabra 09:46, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::Well, we don't actually know when the pre-film scene was set. It could be after the events of the comics - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The scene must be set immediatly after the film, because: :::::Barbossa's body is not rotten. :::::His apple too. :::::Jack climbs out of water, it's impossible that he swam around for months before going on land. :::::El Chupacabra 06:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :True. Well, presumably when the crew returned to Isla de Muerta to lift the second curse, they found Jack - he wouldn't really have been able to go anywhere - and uncursed him too. The crew leave, Jack stays behind and curses himself again - he done it on purpose at the end of the film, so it seems he prefers beind undead - after which the Black Pearl finally arrives to loot the treasure, only to find the island claimed by the sea (read: Calypso), and Jack swimming about in the water, ready to hitch a lift aboard - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:51, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I just want to bring up that the Navy could (and probably would) have kept Pintel and Ragetti in jail while they compiled the charges against them and awaited a trial date. Also, since the resident authorities of Port Royal were out looking for Jack Sparrow, most of the witnesses to be used against them would have been gone. So they courts would have waited for the Dauntless' return. Ragetti and Pintel probably escaped during this time and the other crewmembers were hanged afterwards by Lord Beckett, unwilling to hold a complete trial, especially since key witnesses had perished; no Black Pearl crewmembers were seen when Governor Swann set Elizabeth free. Also, Jack the Monkey cursed himself at the end of the first movie, the island was flooded, and the Pearl returned for the treasure soon after they rescued Sparrow. Then Jack boarded the Pearl. There is no time for the crew to re-curse themselves. I haven't read most of the Pirate comics, but I'm sure that most of the content can be disproven, showing that it can't be canon. As for the Pintel/Ragetti morality thing, only Ragetti discusses their morality. His religiousness no doubt comes from prison visits made by the Church. These visits were common in those days and priests would come to visit pirates and have them join in prayer. Ragetti probably caught onto it, explaining his theological expertise, despite being illiterate. All of this makes it unlikely that Ragetti and Pintel broke out of prison twice.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:19, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Seeing as you haven't read them, you can't claim to know that the comics' content can be disproven. For one thing, the island wasn't lost at the end of Curse; only at some point in the year between it and DMC. That's plenty of time for a second curse - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:51, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Ok but why would they want to curse them again I mean they hated it why any way the Comics were only like that because they didn't know there would be more movies (Captain monkey Jack 23:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC)) Cleanup Some images and quotes would be nice... El Chupacabra 17:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :I tried to add a picture and goofed up the page. Can someone fix it? - Captain J. Sparrow 21:01, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Never mind problem solved. - Captain J. Sparrow Sloppy Writing? What's "bloody awful" about the writing on this article? - Captain J. Sparrow